A vida nos Comptons
by BRMorgan
Summary: A vida na Casa dos Compton's pode ser mais normal que qualquer outra família em Bon Temps.


Tarde da noite em Bon Temps, alto verão da Louisiana que cozinhava qualquer casa em todo período do dia e também da noite. Os mosquitos eram como intrusos pelo ar, pousando em qualquer canto fresco, qualquer hospedeiro que estive incauto de sua presença, os grilos lá fora não ajudavam muito na quietude do lugar. Compton's era um local evitado por muitos, mas agora era o lar de Jessica.

Seu Criador havia dado seu costumeiro passeio noturno para ver a amada Sookie do outro lado do cemitério, como não fora permitida sair de casa após uma birra tremenda com Bill sobre ela querer ir ao Fangtasia, Jessica se enfurnou no sofá vitoriano da casa e travou as mandíbulas em uma carranca de raiva e prepotência infantil. Não gostava de ser negada aos seus pedidos, não gostava quando os outros a tratavam como sempre a trataram. Jessica era uma vampira agora, não uma estudantezinha besta de coral e clarinete, entediada e temerosa de sua rotina diária na Igreja, Escola e Aulas de Música. Queria sair lá fora novamente, pirar em todos os sentidos e sentir o ar quente da cidadezinha sufocante em sua pele fria e intocável.

" – Deus como seria ótimo dar um passeio!" – ela pensou enquanto mastigava um pedaço de bacon frito que comprara no começo da noite lá no Merlotte's. Bill a alertara sobre o efeito negativo da comida ingerida por vampiros, mas Jessica não estava nem aí para isso agora. Jamais comera carne de porco em sua vida, muito menos bacon. Como seus antigos pais diziam: "A Gula era a tentação de Satã." e assim seria para sempre e sempre no repetitivo discurso protestante da antiga vida.

Mesmo querendo muito, Jessica não conseguia se livrar de velhos hábitos. Lembrar dos sermões infinitos do Pastor sobre o Pecado de viver uma vida devassa, as surras de seu pai incontrolável e a falta de tato de sua mãe ao ampará-la após os repetidos castigos físicos e psicológicos que recebia. Às vezes no meio do dia - dentro de seu espaço debaixo da soleira da casa de Bill - tinha pesadelos sobre esses dias e noites de agonia que pareciam jamais acabar. Nem mesmo quando havia a promessa de um casamento arranjado com algum garoto inocente do Coral para findar em uma existência vazia e subjugada ao serviço de Jesus. Ou seja lá o que esse cara seria para ela agora. Quando acordava para a Noite a levar, ela esperava que alguém lhe desse a certeza de que aquela vida jamais iria sufoca-la novamente, mas só ouvia o "papai" Bill se queixando de seu apetite voraz e seus modos mal educados.

Poderia ser uma criança da Noite mal educada, mas não tinha mais a intenção de fazer Bill reclamar de seus maus modos. Não era trégua, era uma maneira diferente de conseguir o que queria (Mesmo que isso custasse um pouco de tempo e paciência), quanto menos brigassem, menos castigos de não poder sair à noite de Compton's teria, simples assim.

Sorriu um pouco, degustando o bacon na ponta da língua, mas não o engolindo como era de se esperar, mão besuntada de óleo no controle remoto do DVD-player, corpo totalmente largado em cima do sofá vitoriano, mudas de roupas espalhadas pelos móveis da sala, o telão do Wii em alta resolução. Quem chegasse pela porta da frente e visse a cena descreveria que um furacão havia passado por ali. Furacão Jessica, a cria do certinho Bill.

– Mas que diabos aconteceu com a minha casa?! – exclamou Bill ao entrar na sala, fazendo Jessica desligar o DVD-player numa velocidade recorde, além de levantar na mesma velocidade como se fosse pega fazendo algo errado. – Jessica, olha o que você fez com a minha sala!

– Pensei que eu morasse aqui também... – ela disse com a voz ligeiramente emburrada, Bill a olhou desconfiado.

– Você vive aqui... É só... Olha só bem pra isso tudo! – levantando uma blusa jogada em cima do abajur de sua família. – Você era assim quando era... era... – não conseguindo completar a frase ao ver que o rosto da garota ruiva de grandes olhos azuis foi do assustada pega no pulo para o cheio de ressentimento e más lembranças. Bill odiava quando falava coisas que magoavam Jessica, ele sentia isso bem dentro dele quando sua cria se sentia a pior pessoa no mundo. E Jessica sentia isso muitas vezes durante o tempo em que viviam juntos. – Não estou dizendo que... Ora Jessica! Você... Você me deixa maluco com essas... O quê é isso?! – vendo a caixa de DVD que estava jogada no chão com uma capa vermelha suspeita. _ oque você estava assistindo mocinha? – Jessica queria muito abrir a boca e xingar, mas lembrou-se de sua promessa de não revidar para receber um prêmio no final das contas. – Isso é filme pra adulto?

– Não! – ela esganiçou trêmula pela acusação.

– Filme pornô?! Ora por favor...! – jogando a caixa de DVD longe e indo para o DVD-player tirar aquela grosseria do aparelho. – Você fica ocupando essa sua mente com essas babose... – e parou de falar ao ver que o selo do DVD era do desenho animado "Tarzan" da Disney. Bill ficou atônito, leu bem o invólucro do DVD e pegou a caixa jogada ao chão. Era sim o desenho animado da Disney sobre as aventuras do Homem Macaco da Literatura Infantil e Seriados dos anos 70. – Tarzan...? – ele questionou a "filha" com uma sobrancelha levantada e queixo caído. Jessica deu de ombros e voltou para a defensiva, colocando o bacon em sua mão rudemente na caixa engordurada em que pegara o toucinho.

– Meus pais não me deixavam ver desenhos da Disney... – ela resmungou desviando o olhar para qualquer canto que não fosse os olhos pasmos de Bill.

– Desenhos animados...? Não deixavam? – ele repetiu para ter certeza que havia ouvido isso mesmo.

– Diziam que a Disney era uma corporação diabólica dirigida pelos satanistas para dominar a mente das crianças americanas com suas perversões... – ela repetiu o jargão de sempre usado em sua Congregação na Igreja e as ameaças dentro de casa.

– Oh... Sim... – olhando o DVD em sua mão e colocando dentro da caixa. – Por que Tarzan? Tem tantos outros desenhos...

– Homem musculoso de tanga? Parece gostoso... – a cara de Bill foi de atônito para repugnado. Jessica sorriu deliciada pelo asco do "pai". – Gostoso de se comer querido papai puritano... – ela disse provocando o mais vampiro velho ao pegar a caixa de DVD de sua mão e recolhendo as roupas jogadas. Bill apontou para a caixa de papelão engordurado depositada na mesinha de quase 2 séculos no centro da sala de estar.

– Esqueceu nada não?

– Tou com as mãos ocupadas papaizinho! – ela revidou com o tom emburrado de uma criança mimada, subindo as escadas da casa e colocando tudo que tinha nos ombros e braços na cama do quarto dos filhos da vida antiga de seu Criador. Tinha afeição por aquele quarto em particular, apesar de Bill protestar para ela ficar o quarto maior da casa. Era tão cheio de coisas e decorado para dois garotinhos da época em que seu Criador estava vivo. Soldadinhos de ferro estavam espalhados por uma estante de madeira bem pregada a parede, as duas camas tão grudadas aos cantos opostos do quarto e a pequena janela basculante no alto com restos de brinquedos que pereceram enferrujados pelo tempo e o clima quente da Louisiana. Aquele quarto tinha uma história enorme para ser contada, mas Willian Compton não abria a boca para falar de seu passado.

– Jéssica! – Bill gritou lá embaixo, ela desceu as escadas com os ombros caídos já achando que receberia outra bronca. Franziu a testa ao ver que o telão de alta resolução ainda estava ligado, mas agora com o aparelho de Wii conectado, um jogo de golfe rodando e Bill segurando o outro controle a convidando a se juntar ao jogo. – Quer jogar um pouco?

– Golfe...? – ela entortou o nariz um pouco, mas se aproximou devagar como sempre fazia quando se sentia demasiadamente inclinada a aceitar algo. – Como é que se joga isso? – ela pegou o segundo controle e manejou um pouco para se acostumar, o jogador virtual fez o mesmo movimento. – Santa Vaca, que legal! – ela gritou e olhando com olhos arregalados para seu Criador.

– Bem, para esse jogo precisa de uma certa técnica... – se ajeitando atrás da filha vampira e mostrando como ela deveria movimentar o controle com leveza para conseguir fazer uma tacada perfeita. Os dois ficaram ali, juntos em quase em um abraço por algumas jogadas, Jessica estava tão empolgada com a nova rotina noturna e a nova possibilidade de passar o tempo durante seus castigos sem poder sair para caçar que Bill teve que rir um pouco de sua insensatez ao julgar a menina muito rapidamente. Querendo ou não Jéssica era uma criança, uma criança maltratada pelos pais e sociedade por muito tempo e finalmente estava livre. E liberdade era algo a se conquistar e não dada assim de graça. – está indo bem... Mais um pouco para a esquerda ali no último buraco...

– Eu posso naquele também? – concentrada na tacada que daria.

– Quanto mais longe melhor... Mas fique atenta nas missões, ali bem ali... – apontando para a tela, ela concordou animadamente fazendo o movimento no braço direito ser brusco demais e o controle do Wii voar pela sala, furar o telão de nylon e base acrílica e se quebrar em pedacinhos lá atrás na lareira.

– Ops... – ela murmurou não encarando Bill, mas esse havia fechado os olhos tentando fazer a vontade imensa de pular no pescoço da garota problemática sossegar. – Força demais, acho...

– Esqueci de colocar a pulseira de proteção em você...

– Ahn, o quê? Pulseira?! Tá maluco? – se encolhendo e se afastando do pai vampiro por imaginar Bill a amarrando com correntes pesadas e a tacando em algum rio ali perto.

– É isso daqui...? – ele indicou a pulseirinha de alumínio que ficava presa ao controle do Wii para não escapar da mão do jogador.

– Oh, isso... – ela cobriu os lábios para sufocar um risinho de gracejo. – Okay, ahn... da próxima vez...

– Não vou comprar outro controle. – Bill foi tão direto ao ponto que Jéssica teve que reagir como uma criança mimada novamente. – Mas deixo você sair amanhã se limpar essa bagunça aqui... – indicando a sala de estar revirada.

– Haha! – ela debochou já começando a colocar as coisas no lugar. – Vou ao Fangtasia amanhã...

– Você gosta tanto de provocar o Eric assim? – o sorrisinho de lado que ela deu demonstrou o quanto Jessica faria de tudo para deixar o xerife da Área 5 irritado.

Na outra noite:

Jessica chegou um caco da noite festeira que tivera no Fangtasia. Fora tanta gente que se oferecera a ela que Eric Northman teve que descer do trono e a enxotá-la do Clube por atrair mais Fangbangers do que ele. A garota vampira ria sozinha pelo caminho de volta para casa, o som dentro do carro era de Marilyn Manson – um dos mais odiados pelos seus pais protestantes – em alto volume que mal dava para ouví-la gritar a letra da música. Estava tão ligada com o sangue dos outros que nem percebeu quando chegou a Compton's. Seus sentidos estavam anestesiados com a quantidade absurda de álcool e sangue misturado durante o "jantar" que logo foi abrindo a porta da frente e fechando com um pontapé.

Uma melodia conhecida veio da cozinha, alguém cantava junto com a música de Phil Collins "You'll be in my heart" e a voz era totalmente desafinada. Deu passos silenciosos e espiou para dentro da cozinho pouco usada. Bill estava perto dos armários, esperando o micro-ondas esquentar uma garrafa de Tru Blood, alheio ao mundo, cantarolando a música piegas com tanta emoção que fez Jessica cair na risada.

– Do que está rindo hein? – ele admoestou com a testa franzida. O bipe do micro-ondas o alertou, assim tirando a garrafa quente de Tru Blood dali e dar um gole bem rápido para saciar a fome.

– Phil Collins? Sério mesmo? – Jessica estava incrédula quanto a escolha de música do pai vampiro.

– É tudo culpa sua! – ele apontou o dedo indicador para ela enquanto segurava a garrafa na mão. – Você me fez ver aquele filme ontem e é nisso que dá...

– Que filme?! – ela perguntou dando a volta na mesa que ficava no centro da cozinha e abrindo a geladeira para absolutamente nada.

– Tarzan... É a trilha sonora desse desenho, não sabia? – a garota ruiva encarou o pai vampiro de cima abaixo, ele continuava bebericar a garrafa e acompanhava a música que tocava na sala de estar com o DVD-player ligado.

– Tá vendo Tarzan, é velhote?

– É um desenho interessante... Tem uma lição de moral bem importante... – ela tombou a cabeça e o encarou novamente com curiosidade.

– Pra mim era só cara bonitão com tanguinha... – Bill deixou a garrafa pré-aquecida na mesa e apontou novamente para ela.

– Nunca se esqueça de quem você realmente é. – concluiu o pai dando a volta na mesa, fechando a geladeira para ela e voltando para a sala de estar, apertando o PLAY do controle remoto. Jessica espiou para a garrafa de Tru Blood e com uma cara azeda provou novamente da beberagem. Imediatamente seu paladar quis regurgitar a coisa sintética, mas algo dentro de si a fazia engolir a porcaria de sangue plástico para demonstrar o quanto apreciara a escolha de filme do pai vampiro. Pegou a garrafa e sentou-se na poltrona oposta, pés na mesinha de centro e garrafa de Tru Blood nos lábios.

– Essa porcaria aqui tá te deixando sentimental papai... – ela comentou. Bill estava na outra poltrona lendo um velho livro de literatura, mas sorriu com o comentário. – E isso não vai me sustentar por tanto tempo...

– Então por que pegou a garrafa?

– Você deixou na cozinha... – silêncio dos dois, mas a música de Phil Collins continuava, Jessica se esforçava o máximo para beber o Tru Blood sem ter um ataque. Bill não pode conter um sorriso por testemunhar o deslize cometido pela garota, era ela agora que cantarolava a música piegas sem perceber.


End file.
